


On Dates And Pirates

by fiftymillionstars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftymillionstars/pseuds/fiftymillionstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very short piece written in the wee hours of the morning about one Kanaya Maryam and a very, very fluffy first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Dates And Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like uploading old things 8) this is almost 6 months old but i still think it's cute.

There's a happy bubble in her chest that no-one can burst, not even Karkat, not even Eridan. It's certainly not for lack of trying; Kanaya is simply too blissful to be brought down by anyone's grouchiness or general unhappiness.

Eridan asks what's got her worked up into such a state. Kanaya simply beams at him and wiggles in her seat happily. Confused, Eridan turns to Karkat, who just rolls his eyes like it's obvious.

If one gives it some thought, it is obvious. Kanaya has finally worked up the courage to ask Vriska Serket out on a Date, and, inexplicably, the crabby, antisocial Vriska has said yes. 

It's no wonder Kanaya seems to be floating through the halls as the school day goes by. After all, Karkat tells Eridan over a slice of rapidly-cooling cafeteria pizza, Kanaya's only been crushing on the Serket girl for upwards of four years.

It's a Friday, and the two meet up at the school's front gates to walk the short distance to Kanaya's house. Once they get there, Kanaya produces an unbelievably shitty pirate rom-com that Vriska has never heard of and Kanaya only heard of yesterday when Karkat threw it at her head in a fit of pique or kindness, Kanaya isn't sure. The two make popcorn to much on and throw at the screen during any of the corny or sappy or generally horrible moments, of which there are a lot. After the movie is finished and the popcorn suitably cleaned up, Kanaya attempts to teach Vriska to slow dance and Vriska attempts to teach Kanaya how to party dance; both lessons result in complete and utter failure and fits of hysterical laughter. The laughter prompts a tickling fight, which Kanaya loses, and then a pillowfight, which Kanaya wins, but she thinks Vriska let her win that time.

Kanaya's mother informs the two that it's supper time, and the couple is treated to a fabulous homemade meal. After the dishes have been washed and put away, Vriska pulls out a copy of the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie and suggests that Kanaya should watch a 'proper' pirate film this time. Kanaya agrees, having never seen the movie before, and the two cuddle up on the couch to watch the movie. During some of the scarier scenes, Kanaya clings shamelessly to Vriska, though she might have been exaggerating her reactions, and that might have been why Vriska suggested watching the movie in the first place.

After Johnny Depp saves the day, it's past late and time for Vriska to go home. Vriska's mother has materialized in Kanaya's driveway, waiting to shepherd her unruly charge home. Vriska gives Kanaya a long hug, telling her honestly that she had a fantastic time and is eagerly aw8ting their next rendez-vous. Then, before Kanaya can say anything in return, Vriska gives her a quick, chaste kiss, right on the lips, and flies out the door to placate her impatient mother.

Kanaya gently touches her lips, blushing madly. She beams. There's a happy bubble in her chest and nothing in the world can break it.


End file.
